<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Elevator by PsychoLynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626513">Love in the Elevator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx'>PsychoLynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Finale, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments after the blimp went down, Jasper and Henry are forced to confront how they really felt about Henry. Maybe, those feelings can coexist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Bolton/Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Argh!” Charlotte banged on Jasper’s back as they entered the elevator “Let. Me. Down.”</p><p>“Alright! Alright,” Jasper thrust her to the ground “You know I bruise easily, Char.”</p><p>“Bruise easily? That’s what you’re mad about? A couple bruises on your back?” tears began to well up in her eyes “I couldn’t save him because of you.”</p><p>“Char, don’t. You couldn’t have saved him even if the Mancave wasn’t coming down. I did what he wanted and saved you.”</p><p>Charlotte turned her back to Jasper. She just needed to get away from him and get her emotions back in control. She pressed a button on the elevator.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She pressed again to find that the light wasn’t turning on. She pressed the call button.</p><p>“We’re stuck. The collapse must’ve cut the power or something.” she hit her pocket and cursed “My phone’s in the Mancave.”</p><p>Jasper pulled out his phone “No signal.”</p><p>Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair “We need to get out, get Ray, and get him to a tube. Then he can take it to the exit outside the Mount Swellview sign and—”</p><p>“And what? He doesn’t have his powers. Have you seen Hindenburg footage? Going into the crash would be suicide. We just need to keep ourselves safe like Henry wanted.”</p><p>“So just do nothing? We can’t just—I can’t just—”</p><p>“Can’t just what?”</p><p>“I can’t just let him die because love him!”</p><p>“And you think I didn’t?!” he snaps before collapsing to the ground.</p><p>“Jasper?” Charlotte sat down by her friend, demeanor shifting back to her natural calm self “Did you <em>like</em> Henry?”</p><p>He ran his hand through his curls “I guess. I mean, he’s been my best friend for years, but he likes you. Nothing could’ve happened.”</p><p>Charlotte shifted “I never said anything because I always assumed Henry was gay.”</p><p>Jasper perked up “What?”</p><p>“We had that playful flirting going on, but the way you two interacted—not to mention the way he robotically kisses other girls— made me think he was...gay.”</p><p>“Well how did we interact?”</p><p>“You know,” she leaned against the elevator wall “You were always so huggy touchy feely. Plus there was this one time before you got here where he dreamt he was marrying you.”</p><p>“Marrying me?” Jasper grinned “Impossible. There’s no way he told you that.”</p><p>“Schwoz made a device to let me go into his dreams. I saw it myself. You were all pretty in your wedding dress.” she poked him playfully.</p><p>“What about that time when he was dreaming about kissing you?”</p><p>Charlotte blinked “He never told me about that.”</p><p>Jasper turned away.</p><p>“Did he tell you that?”</p><p>“I was at his house one day. He left the room, and I might have skimmed through the journal on his desk.”</p><p>“You read his diary? Me physically going into Henry’s head is less violating than that!”</p><p>He blushed “It looked like his science journal and I thought I could take a picture of the notes from the day.”</p><p>“Wait until I tell Hen—” she stopped herself, already having forgotten what had happened, why they were stuck there,</p><p>Why they weren’t going to see Henry again.</p><p>Both stared numbly at the wall, lit only by ghostly emergency lighting.</p><p>“So neither of us got him,” Jasper forced out “Because we thought he liked each other?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded “I guess so.”</p><p>Jasper swallowed “I wanted to stay, too, to save Henry. I guess he got both of us out of there.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded absently “I guess he did.”</p><p>“Do you think,” he hesitated “Do you think it was possible he liked <em>both</em> of us?”</p><p>Tears began rolling down her cheeks “I guess it is.” she choked out.</p><p>Jasper pulled Charlotte into an embrace, unsure whether it was for her or him.</p>
<hr/><p>There was no time down there. No watches, no phones, no sun. It could have been morning by now. </p><p>Neither had slept or spoken, neither could eat even if they had food available.</p><p><em>Perhaps it’s better this way</em>, Charlotte thought <em>The universe is giving us time before we have to face a world where Henry is gone</em>.</p><p>She sighed under her breath. He wasn’t dead yet, just gone. Gone was safer. Gone told her that Henry was still off on some valiant mission to save the city. Gone meant he could have survived.</p><p>She rubbed her temples. A headache had taken root from all the stress, starvation, and sleep deprivation.</p><p>The whir of machines that, by some miracle, were still operating when the elevator wasn’t only added to it.</p><p>“You think Captain Man’ll get us out?” Jasper said offhand. It was the first time either had spoken all night.</p><p>“He’ll try.”</p><p>Jasper nodded. There was no point in fighting pessimism when he felt the same. He had carried her out of the collapsing Mancave but far from safety.</p><p>He clenched his knuckles white against his will. Why couldn’t he stop shaking?</p><p>He pressed his arm against the wall.</p><p>“Char?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The wall is shaking.”</p><p>Charlotte jerked away.</p><p>“It’s caving in,” she gasped “There has to be a hundred tons of dirt above us.”</p><p>The two held each other, bracing for impact. Ripping through the lift came the sound of machinery.</p><p>They pulled apart. Two feet above the ground was a drill about two feet wide.The steel spiral slowed to a halt as it silenced, popping itself out and to the ground in an instant.</p><p>White light from a miner’s hat filled the room from the tunnel, blinding their dark adjusted eyes.</p><p>The figure wiggled itself out and used its hands to help catch its fall.</p><p>“Thank God you guys are okay.”</p><p>Arms pulled the two into an embrace.</p><p>Charlotte and Jasper exchanged glances. Their rescuer definitely wasn’t Ray. He was too tall, too slender, too young.</p><p>The man pulled away and dimmed his headlamp, revealing a euphoric grin under a broken Kid Danger mask.</p><p>“Henry,” Charlotte reached out and touched him again to check “How are you here?”</p><p>“I went down the stairs and used the boring device that Schwoz—”</p><p>“You were dead!”</p><p>“I thought I was. Then I opened my eyes and—” he grabbed a piece of rubble “One of you throw this at me.”</p><p>Jasper didn’t hesitate and threw the wall rubble at his friend’s head, finding the hunk bounced back like it was rubber.</p><p>“You threw that at me head.”</p><p>“Henry,” Jasper grinned.</p><p>“You didn’t know what would happen, but you aimed for my head.”</p><p>As if planned, Charlotte grabbed at his Kid Danger suit while Jasper assisted his head to their level. They both leaned in for a kiss, nearly knocking heads in the process and letting the corners of their mouths graze each other as they each tried to get their own piece of Henry.</p><p>Henry pulled back and glanced between his friends. It was not the rescue he was expecting. He was expecting more “How are you alive? How did you get that power?”</p><p>“Well,” he gave an awkward laugh. “I’ve seen Ray’s damsels in distress do that, but I never expected—” he cut himself off when he saw regret creep onto the faces of his friends. His hands went to caress their arms automatically.</p><p>For so long, he had been telling himself to pick one. One attraction, one person, one life. If they all wanted it though, could it be so wrong?</p><p>He pulled them into a group hug, kissing them each on the forehead “I love you guys.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” they muttered into his shoulder and torso. </p><p>All knew they couldn’t lose each other again, not even to each other. They already shared anything anyway. Perhaps, they could share each other as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! First time writing a poly fic, but I think it turned out okay. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>